


The Unknown

by YouPickUrPoison



Category: Wolfsong - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouPickUrPoison/pseuds/YouPickUrPoison
Summary: A girl with anger issues, a party once a month on the full moon, and a boy who thinks he knows everything.And then someone goes missing after the first full moon of the summer, and Quinn can't remember the night before. She has to retrace her steps now and she doesn't know if she'll like what she finds.





	1. Prologue

Look, I get it. You look at me and see a messed up little girl who likes to act tough, and you'd be right. Except that I'm not that much of a cliche. My parents aren't dead, I still love them, I've got no reason to be so angry, but I am, and there's nothing I can do about it. I tried therapy, I tried music, I tried everything, and the only thing that even remotely helps is boxing. So I box, and I yell, and I drink, and I feel great. This year is my senior year and I plan to really get my life going.

But how the hell do I do that?


	2. Swig Of Vodka/We Run

I took a swig of the clear liquid in my water bottle, smirking at my history teacher. He peeked up at me over his glasses, and rolled his eyes knowing full well that it was vodka, and not caring.  
"Hey!" Alex, the boy sitting next to me tried to get my attention and I huffed before turning to him.  
"Can I have a drink?" He asked me with a flush on his cheeks.  
I gave him a look of disbelief, he was really asking me that, knowing that he was the reason I was even in detention in the first place? I turned back to the front without responding. I heard him mumble, "don't have to be a bitch about it" and I turned back to glare at him.

A terrified look crossed his face and he turned forward again, avoiding eye contact, and I heard a chuckle come from the teacher. Pulling my compact mirror from my bag, I checked my makeup, made sure my hair looked alright, and then I tilted the mirror to look at the guy behind me.

Carter Bennett always sat behind me, in every single class, almost like he was trying to get close to me. As if knowing that I was looking at him, he lifted his head and looked into my reflection with a wicked grin. I pretended to check my makeup again before putting the compact away and drinking from my water bottle again.

It's the second day of my senior year and I was already sitting in detention. This time it wasn't actually my fault! I was an innocent bystander to a fight that just happened to get pushed into me. Well.. my locker. Alex and Carter had been throwing punches long before I got involved. Plus I only intervened because they slammed into my locker and refused to move. I warned them that if they didn't move on their own I would move them. They laughed, and I socked Alex in the jaw, and grabbed Carter by the hair to pull him away from my locker.

The principle just so happened to walk up right when I flung Carter to the side, and now here we are. Luckily I actually like this teacher.

The bell rang, pulling me from my gloating thoughts. I sighed and stood up, swaying a bit as I gathered my bearings. I felt a hand on my shoulder, steadying me, and I looked back to see Carter giving me a look of concern. I just smiled a little and shook my water bottle lightly at him before walking away.

Going to my first class after lunch, music, I started to hype myself up and put my stuff against the back wall before retrieving my music pages and guitar. Today was open mic and I decided to play a song that I knew others wouldn't know, because I wanted them to feel the full impact of the song with my emotions showing through, not have a preconceived opinion on it. I waited for class to start while practicing. The chords were easy enough but for some reason something was missing. Carter walked in and sat behind me again. I rolled my eyes before turning around.  
"Hey you sing right?" I asked him, smiling a bit.  
"Uh, I guess so. Why?" He replied, his voice deep and raspy, making me shiver.  
"Do you know the song We Run by Sugarland?" I looked at him, my eyes filled with hope.  
"Yeah I do actually. You need a guy to sing with for open mic?" He smirked.  
"I wouldn't ask if i didn't feel like this was absolutely needed."  
"I guess. Here lets practice for a few minutes." He moved him chair up closer to me.

The next 10 minutes was spent singing back and forth. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and the teacher started to call students up. We were the second to be called to the front to preform. When we got up there I started to shake but Carter smiled at me and I felt a little better. And so we started to sing. 

When the song finished the room was silent and everyone was staring with wide eyes, which made me shake and i felt the vodka I had been drinking start to riot in my stomach as the room around me faded into nothing more than a pinpoint spot in the distance of my vision, then the room tilted and went black around me.


	3. Take a Picture/Shithead

When I came to, I was in the nurses office and I only knew this because I could see her outside the door, as well as several really ridiculous posters about safe sex and drug counselling, which in themselves aren't ridiculous, but the posters were. I had been spacing out, thinking about the posters and had failed to notice Carter sitting in a chair across the room, but he cleared his throat and I jumped, hit my head on the wall and winced. A look of concern flashed across his face and he appeared by my side in an instant, his hand moving behind my head to feel for a bump while he breathed in, as if smelling a flower, then he smiled, slightly relieved, "no blood, no bump, probably not even a concussion. You need to be more careful," his voice was deep and somewhat growl-y, but I ignored it in favor of shooting him a glare. He put his hands up and backed away a few steps. 

I sat up slowly, my head only just beginning to pound from the vodka I had been drinking during lunch detention, and then hitting my head just then. I groaned lowly and sat still for a moment after I was fully sitting, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was being watched which turned out to be correct, because when I looked up, Carter was staring holes into my skin, "jeez! take a picture, it'll last longer, Bennett," I glared again, the rhetorical offer in the air between us until he shrugged with a wicked grin and whipped out his phone. I thought he was going to text someone, and then the flash went off and I knew, "you actually did it?! Delete that!" I forgot all about my headache and launched out of the makeshift bed towards him.

He shook his head and lifted his hand, and the phone, above his head and out of my reach, "no way, you offered and I took you up on it. If you didn't want me to take your picture, you shouldn't have offered it up," his voice was smug as he smiled at me, his blue eyes seemed to flash a brilliant orange, but I chalked that up to the stupid shitty lighting, because the alternative was werewolves and I just really wasn't in the mood to deal with that. I rolled my eyes and relaxed into a sassy stance with my hip jutting out and my arms crossed. 

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, intending to try to trick him, but then a thought rushed to my mind, "uh... who brought me to the nurse? Was it you?" my voice had gotten slightly frantic by the end of my question, and he noticed, "y-yes?" he probably hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but that's how it came out, "did they call my mother?" my normally alto voice had risen to a shrill screech, which made Carter wince, another tally for werewolf, and take a step back, "I think so?" I had to sit down again, my breath coming out in short bursts as I began to hyperventilate. Carter knelt in front of me swiftly and pushed my head down between my knees just as my vision had started to blur. I tried to calm my breathing and nothing worked until Carter took me into his arms, basically on his lap, and began whispering reassurances, "it's okay, I've got you," things like that.

When I finally got my breathing back under control, he said something that made my voice run cold, "does she hurt you?" his voice was so quiet and yet filled with so much rage it made my mind blank for a moment. When I gathered my bearings, I pulled away, "no, not her, and not my father either, they're both incredible, but I can't stand the thought of making her worry, not after my brother was killed in Iraq this summer," my voice was so small and broken when I said it, and I knew he wouldn't let it go, "they don't hit me, but that doesn't mean that nobody does," I couldn't stop the words that fell from my mouth and I knew I shouldn't have said anything by the way his face changed, he looked unhinged almost, and his voice was gravely, "who?" I looked away, I could have lied to him, or only mentioned the boxing and he would have probably taken it at face value, but I couldn't bring myself to speak that lie to him, not when he looked so upset at the thought of someone hurting me, "it's just this guy I've been seeing, he hits me sometimes but it's not like abuse or anything! He only hits me because I make him mad when I'm sarcastic or rude," I knew I was just making excuses but I didn't want to make Carter more angry than he was. 

Carter closed his eyes, "name," was all he said, setting me back on the bed far softer than I had expected him to, with how angry he was. I refused to give him a name and he opened his mouth to speak when my mother walked into the room in a flurry of tears, "Quinn! Are you okay? Baby, what happened? Do we need to go to the hospital?" I stood and rushed to her, pulling her into a rough hug, "mama, I'm okay, I just had a panic attack and fainted," I was speaking quickly in her ear, trying to soothe her worries, "it was just music class, I'm okay," I noticed Carter had started to stand, and I pulled away from my mother, "mama this is Carter Bennett," he started to walk forward and extend his hand when my mother said, "a Bennett... Thomas and Elizabeth's son?" and he faltered, which she took as a confirmation, "give my respect to your parents," and then she ushered me out. 

When we got to her car, she was silent and tense, "mama... what's wrong?" Her lip quivered slightly and I knew she was hiding something right then, "mama!" She slammed on the breaks and turned to me, "what? What do you want me to say? I can't tell you everything I know because it'll put you in danger, so just drop it Quinn Stella, or so help me, I will lock you in the house for a year," she then turned back toward the road and started driving again while I had pressed myself into the door of the car, fear making my heart beat rapidly. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, she wasn't like that, but she got this way when I pushed her to answer questions.

We finally got home and I rushed out of the car without a word to my mother, and I made my way upstairs to my room and sat at my desk, turning on my laptop and logging on to Facebook. I scrolled for a few minutes before I came upon a post that said: "FULL MOON PARTY STARTS TONIGHT!!! Meet in the clearing in the forest, you know the one, and bring booze!"

I rolled my eyes and continued scrolling, everyone knew about that clearing, it was on the Bennett land, and it was beautiful. These parties lasted 3 days and they were hell, but gods could they be fun. I sighed quietly and let my head hang back before I launched myself out of the chair and went to my closet to find something to wear to go to the party. I sifted through my clothes and found something to wear; a pair of ripped black jeans and a black tank top, early fall in Green Creek gets hot.

I went to shower quickly, the hot water made my muscles relax after the car ride home, but soon I got bored so I left the shower and got dressed. When I got back to my room, I sat in front of my mirror, putting on the makeup I had in front of me, full face, smokey eye and dark red lipstick.

After that, I went to the window and crawled right out onto the roof, and down I jumped onto the ground, running into the night, towards the party that would change my life. Like only a shithead would.


	4. The Kiss/Little Fox

When I reached the corner where I had parked my motorcycle the night before, I grinned manically, my parents didn't know that I had this bike, and they wouldn't be finding out for at least another 4 months, which was when I would be turning 18. I threw my right leg over the seat and sat down, putting the key into the ignition and turning it, and the bike came roaring to life. I kicked the kickstand up and stepped on the gear switch pedal, then eased off the break and the clutch with practiced precision as the bike tore away from the shoulder of the road, kicking rocks and dirt behind her.

 

I raced through the town on my bike, weaving between cars and smiling at the older people I was passing on the road who all gazed at me scornfully, probably thinking about how I was introducing a criminal element to the small town. I passed Gordo's mechanic shop and had to stop in to see my brother before I went to the party since I hadn't told our parents. I turned in and shut off my bike, with a sigh, then got off of it and made my way into the lobby with a sharp smile, Rico was at the counter and he grinned at me, "hola little fox! what brings you in today?" his soft accent helped to calm my nerves, and the affectionate nickname made my smile soften. I moved around the counter to give Rico a hug, "any idea where my brother is? I have to tell him where I'm headed," I ran my hand through my messy, windblown hair. Rico pointed back into the garage and chuckled, "don't get in any trouble, Mija," which made me roll my eyes, as if I could live my life without getting into trouble.

 

I walked through the door and into the garage area, "Tanner! Where are you?" my voice rang out and the low hum that had been in the background of the garage suddenly went silent and my brother came out with Oxnard Matheson trailing after him curiously, "Quinn? Hey what are you doing here? Are you okay?" I couldn't help the blush my neck and onto my cheeks. Ox was a guy in my grade, he hung out with Carter and Kelly Bennett... Not that I noticed anything that had to do with Carter, shut up. I shook my head to clear the blond Adonis from my mind, "yeah, I'm fine, Tan, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the full moon party in the clearing and I'm not sure I'll be home for a couple days... Cover for me with the 'rents," I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

 

He rolled his eyes and looked over at Ox, and his face got tight, which made me look at Ox too only to realize that he seemed to be close to passing out. I watched Tanner as he forced Ox to sit down in a worn out rolling chair and breathe, "deep breaths, Ox, I've got you," and he did, so I didn't feel the need to rush up and try to help, I just stood there awkwardly. Then I noticed that he had gone from breaking deeply to hyperventilating and Tanner didn't know what to do, he hadn't ever had a panic attack like this, so I stepped forward and got onto my knees in front of Ox. We made eye contact and I brought my hands to his cheeks, making him look at me, and then I kissed him, the sudden movement catching him so much by surprise that he took a sharp breath in and held it. He was stock still for a moment and then he started to move his lips against mine, but that's not what I wanted, so I broke the kiss and leaned back, "better?" I asked him and he nodded, seemingly dazed.

 

When I looked up at my brother he was glaring at Ox with fire in his eyes, and his voice was gravely when he asked, "what the hell was that, Quinn?" and I had the decency to blush, "to stop a panic attack, it's best to get the person to hold their breath, and when I kissed him, he held his breath... I was just helping," I looked away and stood, taking several steps back only to back directly into a wall of muscle. I turned around and there stood a frozen Carter Bennett, his eyes dark and angry, his mouth hanging open in shock, he was staring at Ox, then his eyes fell to me and there was pain and anger and it broke my heart to see, but I didn't understand why. I stared at him for a moment before I couldn't handle the hurt in his eyes and I dropped my head and fled, calling a goodbye to the other people in the shop. 

 

I rushed to my bike and kicked the stand up while starting the engine, and I was gone in a spray of rocks and dirt. I raced out of town and toward the forest as fast as I could without going over the speed limit, and when I hit the edge of the forest I killed the engine and set the kickstand out, then I swung my leg over the seat and got off the bike. My makeup was streaked over my cheeks from tears that I hadn't even realized I had shed, and I needed to pee, so I walked over to a looming house that sat about 100 feet from the edge of the forest, and I knocked on the door lightly. After a moment the door swung open and there stood a boy about 11 or 12 and he wrinkled his nose lightly, "who are you? You smell like cherries and.. Pine trees! Did you come from the forest?" 

 

I tilted my head to the side and chuckled, "no, I came from town! Why would I come from the forest?" I asked him in a soft voice, "I'm Quinn, what's your name?" I smiled, sticking my hand out toward him and he took it, his own tiny hand warm and soft, "I'm Joe," he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, his eyes going wide, and his mother rounded the corner. I felt my knees go weak when I saw her, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life, and her voice was like music, "Joe, who's at the door?" and then we locked eyes and she smiled, "hi, how can I help you?" 

 

My mouth was dry and I had to swallow twice before I could speak, "I'm Quinn Valentine, I was just hoping I could possibly use your restroom?" I looked down, unable to hold her gaze for reasons I didn't know. "Hi Quinn, I'm Elizabeth Bennett, of course you can use our restroom, please come in," she shooed Joe away and I stepped into the huge house with a smile, "Thank you!" I allowed her to lead the way, then I closed the door behind myself and looked in the mirror, and I cringed, "yikes," I muttered to myself. 

 

Suddenly there was thundering footsteps coming right for me, and a sharp knock on my door, "Quinn?!" that was.. "Carter?!" I swung the bathroom door open to find a scowling Carter Bennett in front of me, "what are you doing in my house? Are you stalking me?" he demanded, his voice all growls and anger. I rolled my eyes, "yes, because obviously the girl in your bathroom with makeup all over face from crying is stalking you. No, I'm using the bathroom, I didn't even know this was your house," and I really should have connected the dots sooner but I hadn't and the realization dawned on me when Elizabeth Bennett came around the corner to see what was going on. 

 

"Oh my god, That's your mother!" I nearly shouted in Carter's face, but I kept my composure, barely. They both laughed and I blushed deeply, glaring at them, "stop laughing, I've had a really long day!" and they both hid their smiles behind their hands, a gesture that was so in sync my eyes stuttered over them for a second. Joe came around the corner now, "Quinn, do you know Carter?" he had a curious look in his eyes that I couldn't help but want to fawn over, "awww! Yeah, I do, I go to school with him," I couldn't keep the smile off of my face or out of my voice and Carter noticed.

 

I backed into the bathroom and closed the door again, this time washing my face and leaving the water running while I peed. When I stood again, I washed my hands and stared into the mirror again, trying to make my fake smile look more believable, but it wasn't working out well. I finally gave up and shut the water off, drying my hands on a hand towel, then I opened the door again, and Carter was still standing there. I rolled my eyes, "now who's the stalker?"

He blushed and turned away, not bothering to say anything. I started toward the front door, calling out a thank you to Elizabeth, and then I was out of the house, but before I could close the door, Carter grabbed it and followed me out, then he shut the door behind him, a grin on his face. I faked a smile and his own dropped slightly, "can we talk?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"If you liked Ox, why didn't you mention it? Or why have I never seen you talk to him before?" He asked softly.   
"I don't like Ox, I don't think I will ever see Ox as more than a friend," I replied with a confused look.   
"What? But you kissed him, I saw it!"  
"Yeah, you saw me stopping a panic attack. I know that to stop a panic attack, you should have the person hold their breath and when I kissed him, he held it, that's all. I don't have any feelings or attraction to Oxnard Matheson," I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair over my shoulder sassily. He went quiet and I walked back toward the forest, wanting to get to the clearing to hang out peacefully before people got there, it was still 3 hours or so before anyone would show up.   
He frantically stepped in front of me, "where are you going? You can't go in there!" And oh how I smiled. My smile was a sarcastic, sharp thing that made him shudder and back away slowly, "s-sorry," he said.   
"I'm going to the clearing to relax before the full moon party starts, Carter, is there a problem?"   
"You shouldn't be going to that.. it's dangerous," he said looking down.

I rolled my eyes and side stepped him, "I'm a big girl, Carter, I can take care of myself," I turned back and winked at him, then I disappeared into the forest and he didn't follow me.


	5. Whiskey Lullaby/First Five Minutes

The forest was peaceful as I ducked under branches and touched the bark of the old pines with reverence, giving my respect to the old spirits that resided in the wood. I walked like this until I reached the clearing, knee high grass for 300 yards, and not a person in sight, though there were deer and a few foxes that bounded around chasing field mice, it made me smile. I walked about 50 feet before I found a patch of grass that had been stamped down by a deer, and was no longer being used, so I sat down. 

 

The sun shone down on me, warming my skin, and I sighed lightly at the sensation. My eyes slipped closed for a few seconds and I had a small smile on my lips when there was a branch snapping behind me and my eyes few open. I spun around as quickly as I could to try to see what had made the sound and there, frozen 5 yards away from me, was a massive dark grey wolf with bright orange eyes. I went completely still, my breathing all but stopping, my eyes staying on the wolf's face. It cocked it's head to the side and whined low in its chest, like it was upset. 

 

"its okay, wolfie... I'm gonna move, please don't hurt me..." my voice shook and the wolf's ears perked up at the sound of my voice. It confused me when the wolf seemed to nod and sit back on its haunches, but I wasn't one to look a gift horse, or gift wolf, in the mouth so I slowly turned and stood with my gaze still trained on the beast who was in front of me now, "if I go sit a ways away, will you stay where you are?" The wolf laid down in response. I took 5 steps away and sat down again, and we stared at each other. I smiled at the wolf and began to talk softly, "I'm gonna talk because I have a feeling this is going to start to feel awkward if I don't. Uh... oh! I'll tell you about this guy in my class! His name is Carter and he's fucking asshole, but... There's something sweet about him," I blushed, "not that I like him or anything! He's just so different than any other guy I'm around," I heaved a dreamy sigh, then realized that I had just defended myself, and lied, to a fucking wolf. I ran a hand over my face, "yeah, I'm talking to an animal.. I just lied about a crush to a god damn animal... I'm finally going insane," I laughed and the wolf's ears perked up at the sound, tilting its head with a huff sound. 

 

I began to hum softly, a song I used to listen to with my family. The song was about a couple who were in love and the man went off to war and his girlfriend started to cheat on him. He came back one day to surprise her and caught her with another man and he left. He started to drink and ended up drinking himself to death. The woman was so heartbroken and guilty that she began to drink as well, and sleep around with strange men, and eventually she died the same way he had and they found each other in the afterlife and forgave each other.   
"And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby, la la la la lala," I sang in a sweet soft voice. The wolf stared at me from his spot laying in the grass, as if he could understand me. He whined in the back of his throat and began to inch forward towards me, my voice cut off with a start and I held out my hand, "no," I spoke firmly and he stopped moving.

We sat staring at each other for another 10 minutes before I heard a man's voice calling out for Carter and I groaned, "shit... uh no! Just me... Quinn Valentine," I called back to the voice. A moment after that a blonde boy broke through the tree line and his eyes narrowed on me, "what the hell are you doing out here?" He asked and I finally was able to remember his name, "Kelly?" He rolled his eyes and nodded, "yeah now answer my question," his voice wasn't unkind but there was an edge to it that said he was wary of me. I explained that I was there for the party and I had just gotten here early. He let me finish and then looked at the wolf, "and what are you doing?" He asked the animal as if it could answer. They stared at each other for a moment and then the wolf got up and trotted away.

Kelly and I stared at each other again and I heard someone else traipsing through the brush, the wolf I assumed. I was surprised when Carter walked into the clearing with a flushed face and heavy breaths, "what did you want, Kelly," he turned to me, "Quinn, hello again," I waved sarcastically as if I hadn't just been telling a wolf all about him. They talked for a few moments and I tuned them out until I heard a truck engine roar up and shut off. It wasn't in the same area that my bike was, it was a bit farther west. The three of us went stock still and silent and we waited. We didn't have to wait long before a group of 10 or so boisterous frat boy types came into the clearing carrying kegs and coolers. I rolled my eyes at their theatrics as they all noticed me and began to flex unnecessarily towards me.

I turned back to the Bennett boys and said, "are you just going to stand there? You can help or you can go home but it's rude to ignore the weaklings who clearly could use your help," I said it a bit louder than I needed to because I wanted to let the other guys know that I wasn't impressed. Carter puffed up his chest and grinned at me, and left Kelly behind to go help carry a keg, which he lifted with miraculous strength. I took a moment to let my eyes roam over his rippling muscles before I turned back to Kelly, "help a lady up?" I smiled sweetly. He rolled his eyes but still stepped forward and lent me a hand getting up from the ground. We stared at the group of guys who had closed ranks and were posturing at Carter, acting all tough when I know even I could take them all down and barely break a sweat.

When I had grown bored of the pissing contest I stalked forward and took a stance next to Carter, "hello boys, can I have whiskey or did you only bring the piss water?" My smile was sweet and innocent but my eyes were hard and my voice was sharp enough that Carter looked at me in surprise. One of the frat boys handed me an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels, in response I tapped my pointer and middle finger to my temple in a mocking salute as my smile turned as sharp as my voice, "c'mon Carter, I'm bored with the children, let's go drink by your brother," I put a hand on his shoulder and forced myself to ignore the sparks that shot up my arm at the contact as I led him away.

I twisted the lid off the bottle and brought it to my mouth, Carter's gaze was trained on my lips as they wrapped themselves around the bottle. I took a healthy swig before offering it to the boys. Kelly shook his head but Carter took the bottle and swallowed three gulps of the amber liquid. I grinned, "good boy," my voice was little more than a purr and I cleared my throat before taking the bottle back, our fingers brushing against each other softly. I heard more cars start to arrive and a sudden ominous feeling broke over my skin as I made eye contact with a man who was... wrong. His eyes were violet and the way he moved was jerky and too fast to be human. I sighed, "oh god, I'm in the first five minutes of a supernatural episode!"


	6. Switchblade/Stay

As the night dragged on I felt those violet eyes following my every move as I tried to push the sensation from my mind and enjoy the party. Carter and Kelly had decided to stay and they clung to my arms protectively, as if at any moment I was going to be ripped from them if they didn't keep total physical contact with me. I was drinking whiskey and soda, but not fast enough that I would be too drunk to function. At one point the man with the violet eyes smiled at me and it felt like the world had tilted beneath me and I had to grab onto Carter's shoulder to keep myself upright. I tried to play off my shaking and stumbling as just being drunk but they could tell I was lying and tried to convince me to leave, but I wasn't going to let some random asshole ruin my night so I declined and continued drinking. 

 

Around midnight, there was a massive shift in the atmosphere, like the feeling before a storm hits. There was some sort of warning, electric and metallic and it made me queasy, so I figured it was probably time to leave, but when I reached for Carter and Kelly, they had vanished and were nowhere to be found. I frowned and began to walk back toward my bike, through the dark woods, using my phone's shitty flashlight to guide me. I was singing under my breath and trying to keep myself on even ground. I had made it about halfway when I suddenly realized that I could hear someone following me, I spun around quickly and flashed the light behind me, but I couldn't see anything except for two glowing violet eyes. 

 

I gasped and vaulted into a sprint, which wasn't the best idea in hindsight but I was terrified and fight or flight kicked in. It took the beast barely 15 seconds to catch me and pin me to the harsh ground with his massive clawed hands, his slobbery, canine-like mouth centimeters from my face, snapping and snarling. I didn't have time to think, I slammed a closed fist into his temple and knocked him off me. He shook his head, clearing away any minor damage I had inflicted, before he charged me again, but by then I was already on my feet with my switchblade out and ready. The metal glinted in the light from my discarded phone and there was barely any time for it to register in my mind before he was on me again. I swiped the knife at his face and he dodged it by a hair before he clamped his jaw down on my forearm. A scream tore its way out of my chest and I could barely focus on the monster in front of me as he began to drag me away by my arm, but my scream must've been loud enough to alert someone because I could hear footsteps pounding down on the forest floor, moving toward us quickly. 

 

I was barely holding onto my consciousness when Carter and Kelly broke through the trees and saw me being pulled away by my arm, bleeding profusely into the mouth of this stranger. They stopped dead in their tracks and I could see their eyes glowing bright orange before Carter spoke in a low snarl, "Put her down, by order of the Bennett Pack," and the monster growled and bit down harder. His teeth pulled the skin from my arm as he was suddenly torn away by someone behind us, and woman's voice murmured to me lowly over the sounds of bones breaking and flesh tearing and then the growls and snarls and finally shocking silence. I held on just long enough to see the wolf from this afternoon come into view and begin licking my arm, whimpering, then I closed my eyes and darkness enveloped me for the second time in 24 hours. 

 

When I opened my eyes the next morning I didn't know where I was or why I smelled like dirt and blood. I looked down at myself and frowned; my shirt was covered in dark matted blood, and there was a white bandage on my arm, though it was thoroughly soaked through with blood, "what the hell did I get into last night?" my throat was raw and my voice was hoarse, but nothing in my throat seemed to be broken, probably just a little worn out from singing at the party- The party! Everything rushed back at me in flashes, the party, the whiskey, Carter and Kelly, the man with the violet eyes and what he had done to me... I looked down at my arm again and tore the bandage off with shaking fingers, fully expecting to see the flesh torn and bloody, but there was nothing except smooth skin. 

 

I launched out of bed and looked around, panic starting to set in, my eyes landed on the window on the opposite side of the room and I rushed toward it. I had it opened and one leg out over the edge when strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I snarled and thrashed, my elbow flying back and connecting with a nose, I smiled cruelly when I heard the crunch of cartilage, "let me go!" I growled, my nails raking over the arms of my captor until I heard him grunt and murmur, "Quinn, it's okay! It's just Carter!" at the sound of his voice I stopped struggling and went limp, whimpering. 

 

When he was sure I wouldn't lash out again, he set me down and turned me to face him. I had tears in my eyes and my face was starting to crumble but I didn't want him to see me cry so I buried my face in his chest and tried to hold back the sobs as his arms wound themselves around me. When I had cried myself out I asked, "where's the man?" and I felt him tense before he simply said, "gone." 

 

I didn't ask what he meant by gone, I didn't particularly care, I just let him take me back to the bed and help me take my dirty shirt off and change into one of his. I had deduced by now that I was in his room, in his bed, and had been naked in front of him now, but I couldn't bring myself to care much at that point. He caught me looking down at my arm and sighed, "it's hard to explain." I just nodded in response and laid down in the bed. He went to leave but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed, "stay, please," I didn't look at him, just at the wall, but I saw him nod in my peripheral vision as he climbed onto the bed next to me and I curled into his side with a small whimper. I let the darkness take me again and I dreamed of blood and darkness and violet eyes.


End file.
